


Caught Red Handed

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [3]
Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Based on a prompt: Runa plays with and plaits MC's hair while the latter is asleep, only to be caught when the brunette awakes.
Relationships: Runa Amberthorne/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Kudos: 4





	Caught Red Handed

MC slowly roused from her dreamless sleep as both her mind and body became aware of a gentle repetitive motion on the back of her head. The action was comforting, almost like someone’s hand softly carding through her brown locks. Only then did she realise that that was exactly what was happening. She cracked her eyes open marginally to be greeted by the vaguely familiar magenta walls of Runa’s bedroom. Rationally the brunette thought, that the only people ever in this room were herself and Runa, as well as a mischievous blue dragon named Dante. Unless Dante had become exceedingly dexterous overnight then the only person who could have been stroking her hair was Runa.

The rhythmic pattern of twisting and weaving set out by Runa was soothing, so much so that it almost lulled MC back to sleep with ease. A plait was being intricately designed in her hair, and with what willpower she could summon so early in the morning, MC prompted herself to stay awake. As the set of hands continued their silent task, it was clear that Runa neither knew of MC’s state of consciousness nor did she intend to wake her. 

The brunette ultimately bided her time, appreciating the soft gesture that Runa would not usually engage in if she were awake. Eventually, MC’s arm grew numb from lying on it, resulting in a shift of position during her “sleep”. Decidedly MC used this as her opportunity to feign waking up and struggled to hold back a laugh when she felt Runa’s hands freeze. As expected, they automatically retracted, held close to the chest of their owner, as if she had been burnt. 

The head waitress knew she had been caught, though she was prepared to vehemently deny any accusations made against her by the woman sharing her bed. However, all the thoughts that ran through Runa’s head at that moment ceased, her heart skipped a beat while she was temporarily stunned by the softness of MC’s features. She was done for when MC smiled, knowing that her cheeks would give her away instantly as they became dusted by a shade of pink that rivalled that of her hair. The smile on the brunette’s face only grew as she tentatively cupped one side of Runa’s face in the palm of her hand, watching as the blush spread. Without warning, Runa pushed herself out of bed, reluctantly pulling away from the affection MC willing gave to her, rambling about getting ready for the day of work ahead of them.

The smile on MC’s face remained in place, even as she observed her appearance in the mirror. Noting how beautiful the plait was, her awe was evident on her face as she turned to ask, “Did you put this plait in my hair Runa?”

Runa visibly hesitated for a split second before replying, “No, you did that before you went to sleep last night, don’t you remember?” 

“Hmm… I guess not, but Runa?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s just one thing; I can’t plait my hair.”

With that and a satisfied smirk, MC sauntered into the bathroom to grab a quick shower, leaving a very flustered Runa in her wake.


End file.
